nekhenemakingspritesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nekhene/NEKHENE'S SPRITES: the sequel
FOREWORD This is where all my fanmade sprites can now be found. Please remember I do this in my free time because I enjoy it, so con-crit is welcome but don't push it. If you don't like something of mine, that's fine. But unless I've specifically asked you for advice, don't tell me how to fix it. Also, don't steal. It's not cool. If you wanna use something, just ask. I do take requests. But only characters within the Marvel Universe and the DC Universe, and it may take a while for your prompt to be filled. Be patient. That said, thank you for visiting my blog. I hope you like it here :) Comments are love. STATUS 105 Sprites + 1 Portrait Art + 1 Set and counting I would just like to take this opportunity to extended a sincere and heartfelt 'thank you' to those of you who have followed my crappy work since I started doing this. You know who you are and you know I would not be here without your support. I can't believe I managed to hit a hundred and I have your encouragement to thank. On the ocassion of completing 100 sprites, I would also like to urge you guys to leave me a comment or a message telling me which of my sprites are your top 3 favorites and your 3 least favorite sprites (and tell me why). this will help me work on my weaknesses. think you can do that? ATTENTION: In addition to the problems I was already facing at school and home, I now have a personal family matter of grave importance to deal with as well. I am in no state of mind to even be thinking about this page at the moment. I'm sorry about the inconvenience but it seems the hiatus will have to be extended. I would say I might never even come back to this page if I didn't know that I would miss it if I stopped altogether. So this is a heads up... you wanna make a request, fine. Leave me your request in ONE SINGLE message or comment. DO NOT spam my wiki with your request and expect to have it fulfilled immediately. I am not your personal sprite fairy. Please remember that I do this in my free time and that I am not obligated. Having said that, I may or may not continue to post surprise updates that will entirely cater to my whims from time to time. Thank you for your patience and your continued support. Please feel free to contact Bridgetterocks with any further questions that I do not have time to answer. Latest Added: Ms. America (See Young Avengers) Loki Agent of Asgard (See Young Avengers) Classic Northstar (See Other Alts) Currently working on: Wiccan Portrait Art(s), Horsemen Movesets and 2nd Coming Set Synergy Silver Surfer Coming Soon: Vision 2.0, Sunspot (Maybe), Booster Gold, Katana and Starfox Others planned: Hope Summers, Penance, Young Avengers, Dick Grayson, Vulcan, MCU Executioner, Elsa Bloodstone, Tanis Nieves (Scorn) Nekhene's Horsemen |-| Horsemen of Apocalypse= Here is a group shot of my Horsemen. Mystique as Pestilence. Gambit as Death. Shatterstar as War and Sunfire as Famine. I have used some canon costumes and re-imagined them. Shatterwar's look is all me. Individual looks at the Horsemen will follow. Background Image was found on google and I take no credit for it. |-| Deathbit= |-| Shatterwar= |-| Pestique= |-| Sunfamine= |-| Horsemen v Horsemen= Forgot this existed. Made this on a whim a while after finishing the new Horsemen. and yes, it features my Iceman as the Horseman of Death instead of the official one |-| Second Coming Gear Set= So yeah...gear set based on my horsemen. one weapon based on each horseman. For those of you who need translation, La Croix is French for The Cross (The weapon is named after Baron La Croix, a death deity from the Bayou). Hagewashi is Japanese for Vulture... Pandemic is a plague with the potential to spread on a global scale and Damnation is.. well, damnation. The details of how these work will follow |-| Young Avengers |-| Classic Hulkling= |-| Classic Wiccan= Let me start by saying I absolutely adore Billy! More than how much adoration might be healthy. As such, I will be making more alts for him later. Deal with it! He might even get his own heading. In my head his default moveset goes a little something like this. L1 Lightning L2 Concussive Blasts (Multi-Function)L2 Team Heal L2 (something else. don't know yet) L6 I Want (Multi-Function)... you get to chose from different options L9 Instant Coma see what I did there? |-| Headcanon Wiccan Alts= There will be at least 3 of these. Expect to see a tab with Canon Wiccan Alts soon... like Marvel Now Wiccan & Asgardian Wiccan 1. Gypsy Wiccan 2. Dark Phoenix Wiccan (Singe) |-| Classic Speed= |-| Ms. America= I've been on a McKelvie kick lately. Ms. America Chavez in the house. |-| Loki Agent Of Agard= It wasn't until I was halfway through designing this sprite that I realized Playdom's official Loki sprites are a tired job; the proportions are so off it makes me wonder how it made the cut. This took roughly 8 hours and was one of the most challenging sprites I've come across. |-| Thor: The Dark World Alts & Custom Sprites |-| Dark World Thor= |-| Dark World Sif= |-| Dark World Valkyrie (2 Alts)= I'm aware she doesn't actually appear in the movie. I chose to leave both braids in as an homage. This second design is not mine. It is by Josh Nizzi as seen in the Thor 2 Concept art. I did away with the headdress though |-| MCU Enchantress= So with the upcoming arrival of Fandral & Volstagg, I finally got around to making an alt for Enchantress LB. This sprite is based on the Andrew Kwan cinematic redesign of the character which can be found on deviantart. Lockbox design is mine |-| MCU Balder= I've wanted to make a sprite for this guy for a looooong time. A couple things need to be said about this sprite. First of, it is a custom job, made entirely from scratch, using no existing bases. Second, I've chosen to make a younger version of Balder since that's how I think he would appear in the MCU. Third, the design is obviously new. I have incorporated elements from his classic suit, his modern suit and relied heavily on the concept art for Thor: The Dark World. No headgear because it would be cumbersome in battle. Finally, yes that is the Frigga's Hope clutched in his hands. Simply because the design comes close to the blade he uses in books. |-| MCU Norn Queen= And here comes the last Asgardian to join the roster (I may or may not take a crack at the Executioner later). MCU Karnilla, who could be a lockbox hero and a boss. Redesigned based on concept art for Sif and Frigga from Thor: The Dark World. |-| MCU DESTROYER= Souped up the statue |-| Other Alts |-| Goddess Storm= go thank Regulus22's amazing moveset for this one ht tp ://avengersa lliance.wiki a.com/wiki/User_ blog:Regulus2 2/Regulus %27_Fakes-9:_Hopeful _Alter nates |-| Mystique Movie Alt= UPDATE: here are two more 'announcements' for ole Raven you'll understand why if you find her page on the page |-| Wishful Ultimate Scarlet Witch Alt= |-| Spider-Woman Alts= that last one is just for fun |-| Winter Soldier Cap Alt= this was designed long before the official sprite was released. |-| Life Force Doom= |-| Goblin Prince Havok= |-| Uncanny X-Force Angel= presenting one of the most attractive men in the marvel universe in one of the only suits I've ever loved on him. I hope I got the wings right. |-| Modern Armor Rescue= so with the permanent release of the most annoying hero ever, I decided to make an alt for her based on her MCU concept art. i figured if IM and Iron Pepsi have one each then it's only fair... |-| Pink Costume Hawkeye= after much deliberation, I have come to the conclusion that no other sprite can capture the full impact of being my 50th addition to this page other than Clint in a pink skirt. and to those who may misinterpret this addition... I'm not doing this because it's funny, it's not! I'm doing this because I am a feminist and I see nothing wrong with a male superhero in a pink skirt. |-| Heroic Age Falcon= |-| Modern Namor= i chose to leave in the webbed wings... i've always liked them |-| Classic Namor= |-| Avengers Scarlet Witch= This is based on the concept art for Wanda for Age of Ultron. I Know Liz Olsen will be wearing black but I rather prefer the white |-| Iron Spider Alt= Yes, 4 waldoes instead of 3. Sue me! |-| Uncanny X Force Nightcrawler= Incursion Tournaments! they can totally be a thing. win a tournament, get a pair of alternate reality alts. in this edition, X Force Nightcrawler AKA Kurt Darkholme. |-| Modern Psylocke= so I know that her default suit is billed as her modern look but it really is her classic look and should be billed as such. Presenting her Marvel NOW! getup... |-| Fearless Black Panther= I've wanted to put up this alt for a long long time. finally had some time to brush it up some and refine some details. |-| Resurrection Elektra & Agent of SHIELD Elektra= For Daniaspiritcar... you're lucky these manips were easy and not too time consuming :p I'm assuming this is what you meant when you said black AND white Elektra. Hope u like them. |-| Kid Omega Classes= |-| Classic Northstar= Because I promised somebody I would |-| Fanmade Sprites |-| Skaar= |-| Daken= |-| Iceman= |-| Crystal= what do you do when you have a supremely crappy old sprite that you're too lazy to re-do? you add bells and whistles of course... |-| Goblin Queen Madelyne Pryor= here is my first official villain sprite. Jean Grey's clone... Madelyne Pryor as the Goblin Queen. made using the statue by Tim Miller as base |-| Martyr= Genis-Vell and Hulkling's sister, Captain Mar-Vell's daughter. That sword. So much want. |-| Medusa= Wife of Black Bolt. I know she isn't supposed to a be flying hero strictly speaking but the sprite looked better in the air than on the ground. Besides, in this game Thor can't fly and he should be able to, so I figure a little retcon to Medusa should't hurt too many sentiments. |-| Agent 13= This one was requested by my good friend Bridgetterocks. I have opted to go with her current look and not her Winter Soldier get-up! hope you like it Joaquin |-| P5 Namor= |-| Adam Warlock= I'm starting to make these surprise updates a regular thing :p |-| Red She-Hulk= Another custom job. no existing character bases. Because Betty Ross is one of a kind. |-| Genis-Vell (2 sprites)= I've been meaning to do this guy for a while now. I chose to go with Legacy instead of his actual name though. Monica will always be Photon. The way I see it, his sprite should be able to switch back between these two looks and he should have two movesets. |-| Jewel (Jessica Jones)= And then Nekhene got to make one of the coolest Marvel characters ever... Jessica Jones as Jewel. I've been thinking, since her adoptive parents were never named, wouldn't it be cool if Jessica and Rick Jones were brother and sister? yep... I'mma run with that... her 'brother' will be joining us soon :) |-| A-Bomb (Rick Jones)= By far one of the HARDEST sprites I've ever had to make, at popular demand, here is Rick Jones (Who, in my headcanon, is Jessica Jones' adoptive brother) things that need to be said about this sprite? 1> it's a custom job... no bases 2> I went with 5 fingers and toes instead of the more popular 3 fingers and toes... sue me |-| Prof. X= Had a sudden overwhelming urge to upload a sprite for old Charles. Nothing special here just a manipulation of the Bowen statue |-| Kid Omega= That's right kiddies, Quentin Quire is here! Based on the image by Andy Fisher that can be found on deviantart I just wanted to make snarky shirts... so Q here is a generalist with an alt for every other class check Other Alts |-| Noh-Varr= Because sexy men is kinda my thing. Not Custom, existing bases were used. |-| Shang-Chi= 100th Sprite FTW. Deadly Hand in the house y'all. Semi-Custom. Used a base for the legs. |-| Misty Knight= It wasn't until I had to make this sprite that I realized just how hard it is to draw an afro. Phew. Yes, I have taken liberties with her look. Exposed Bionic Arm because I've always thought it looked better that way. |-| Northstar= His classic look has always seemed silly to me so I've gone ahead and redesigned him. Let's call him Modern Northstar. Although, in my mind, this is a younger version of the character. Pre-wedding. I will NOT be making a sprite for Aurora. |-| Fanon Characters |-| Torment= Bridgetterocks asked me for this ages ago. I'm sorry it's taken so long. My first crack at a fanon character. Hopefully it came out alright. Joaquin, only for you would I do this :) If u couldn't tell it's an ex-SHIELD agent taken over by a symbiote. Read all about him over at Assemble! |-| Minor Edits to existing Official Sprites This is where I will be putting up minor edits to official in-game sprites to make them look more likable. |-| Exo-7 Falcon= I do not like the existing sprite. It has an ugly face that looks like he sucked on a lemon and it doesn't fly. So, here is my take on it |-| Modern Fandral= because his face should not look like theon greyjoy |-| Guardian Drax= because I really liked the vest he was seen wearing in the concept art |-| Skirn, Breaker of Men= What's the point of having the hammer if she isn't even going to hold it? because I thought she was not on par with the other Worthy |-| Crystal= Because her official sprite looks weird to me |-| Medusa= This woman should not look like she doesn't know what conditioner is |-| PORTRAIT ART |-| P5 Namor= My first ever attempt at portrait art for this game. It sucks, probably. Watermarking because I don't want it to get stolen. The pose was referenced from a drawing by Terry Dodson. The accompanying SPEC OP can be found here http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Regulus22/Request-Rising_Tide-Namor_SO Written at my request by my friend, the amazingly talented Regulus22 |-| Misc Edits |-| Dark Spider-Man= Ai Apaec as Dark Spidey... just because I was feeling bored |-| Nekhene's Incubi |-| Incubi= I take no credit for the background... found that online. Just your basic male demons here! You know, tempt you past the point of no return, drag you to hell... made these guys because the new spec op got me thinking about them. There really should be demons like this... ideally there should also be more female warrior type demons instead of just the token sex demons. Maybe I'll work on some detailed looks at these guys will follow |-| Cinaedus= First up is Cinaedus (parent type) No offense to ancient Greek culture is intended. appears only in High Threat battles his moveset is as follows passives- Demonic Strength Hallowed Vulnerability Snake Charmer - Immune to Constricted and Webbed Attacks: 1. Pederasty: (animation: blows a kiss at the enemies) single target attack Applies ORAL FIXATION to self > retaliates with SWALLOW whenever attacked (animation: the Python attacks all enemies) Applies TEMPTED to single target > increased damage to demons Applies MY HERO to single target > Affects Male targets only > Affected target will protect Cinaedus from all single target attacks and counter 2. Bacchanalia: (animation: dancing) all enemies Applies DISTRACTION to all enemies |-| Veraecin & Hyacin= variations of type Cinaedus these guy have the same movesets but they cannot apply MY HERO |-| Dominus= passives- Demonic Strength Hallowed Vulnerability Horny - Counters single target attacks with Horns Attacks: 1. Horns: (animation: charging headbutt) single target Applies BLEEDING X2 to single target Applies REJUVENATE to self >Recovers some HP when attacking Bleeding targets 2. Seduction Pheromones: single target stealthy bio attack Applies DESIRE to single target > Target intercepts Dominus' attacks > Targets affected with DESIRE cannot dodge Dominus' attacks 3. Kiss Of Death: (animation: forced kiss) single target >FATAL BLOW |-| Intcinctus= parent type Intcinctus passives- Demonic Strength Hallowed Vulnerability Rapacious - Relentlessly attacks ENSORCELLED targets until dead Attacks: 1. Alluring Gaze: single target stealthy attack Applies ALLURED to single target > Evasion reduced Second application becomes ENSNARED > Defense Reduced Third application becomes ENSORCELLED > INCAPACITATED 2. Spurting: (animation: throws axe at all enemies) all enemies hemorrhaging attack 3. Bad Seed: (animation: forced kiss) single target Applies REJUVENATE to self Applies POSSESSED to single target 4. Tail Whip:(animation: attacks with tail) single target Applies BRITTLE ARMOR to single target |-| Intcinctus Lord= Variation of Type Intcinctus ultra rare passives- Demonic Strength Hallowed Vulnerability Rapacious - Relentlessly attacks ENSORCELLED targets until dead Maleficence - Attacks EXPLOIT DELIRIUM if an opponent has TEMPTED Attacks: 1. Come: single target stealthy attack Applies ENSNARED to single target > Evasion and Defense reduced Second application becomes ENSORCELLED > STUN 2. Infernal Axe: (animation: flies and attacks with axe) single target hemorrhaging attack, Applies SOULFIRE to single target 3. Bad Seed: (animation: forced kiss) single target Applies REJUVENATE to self Applies POSSESSED to single target 4. Vanish: Self Buff Applies INVISIBILITY to self >Chance to vanish and dodge single target attacks |-| DC Comics Amazons, Wonder Family & other Greeks |-| Modern Wonder Woman= I added sleeves and shoulder armor. looked more distinguished to me that way. oh, and pants |-| Sensational Wonder Woman= |-| Classic Wonder Woman= |-| Artemis of Bana Mighdall aka Warfare= redesigned uniform. inspired by images seen here and there. |-| Nivea (Nu'Bia) aka Liongate= Diana's black sister. look her up if you're not familiar. Redesigned costume by me |-| Circe= minor modifications to her new 52 look Leaguers |-| Aquaman= really really old manip this one. chose his new 52 look with a few adjustments |-| Green Lantern= design inspired by various fanmade redesigns of Hal Jordan's classic uniform |-| Martian Manhunter= i chose to use elements from his original form |-| Hawkwoman= her costume was re-imagined almost entirely. so this is my own design |-| The Flash= re-imagined entirely. design influenced by multiple arcs and brett booth redesign |-| The Atom= redesigned costume influenced from redesigns found on the web |-| Firestorm= not sure if this is what this guy looks like now. saw this costume on a 0 issue cover. might do his classic costume at some point |-| Superman |-| Modern Superman= again, redesigned uniform. inspired by new 52 redesigns and man of steel uniform |-| Classic Superman= Gotham, Bat Family & Arkham |-| Modern Batman= not essentially a redesign, but i've used elements from his new 52 makeover and various other details found in designs around the web. let's just call him modern bats. ps: that cape was a pain in the ass to make |-| Classic Batman= |-| Modern Catwoman= yes, that is a tail. what? Batman has a cape |-| Classic Catwoman= |-| Gotham Siren Catwoman= |-| Tim Drake= two winged characters in one day. That has gotta be more than a coincidence. I've always loved Timmy, but I've also always felt that Red Robin was a rather derivative and repetitive name. So, in my headcanon, he's always been Cardinal, well ever since Kon's death anyway. has more of a punch I think. |-| Other DC Characters |-| Amethyst= Princess Amaya of house Amethyst. Regulus wanted me to approach her realistically so I ended up updating her look a bit. Hopefully it works. Let me know. if you can guess what bases were used you might just tempt me to do a tutorial. |-| Beast Boy= Been ignoring my DC babies haven't I? Well, here's another surprise update... SPEC OP 21 featuring Beast Boy |-| Orion= |-| Category:Blog posts